Dear
by WeasleyatHeart99
Summary: Letters from one Harry Potter Character to another. Set post Deathly Hallows  read and review
1. Lily to Molly

**disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. So Harry Potter is not mine. *sigh***

* * *

><p>Dear, Molly Weasley<p>

All I have to say is thank you. You took care of my son when I couldn't. You showed him what a real family is like. You taught him what it means to be loved by a mother. I owe you everything, you took care of my son when he needed it most. You loved him like a son when you had six of your own. If it couldn't be me I'm glad it was you. I promise to treat Fred, like you treated Harry, with nothing but love.

Love Always Lily Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN Any suggestions leave for me press that lovley button thanks ~WeasleyatHaert99**


	2. Percy to Fred

**disclaimer: still not mine.**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred,<p>

I'm so sorry. It should have been me. The first joke I make in sixteen years backfires. I suppose all I'll ever be is the bighead boy. I'm sorry I abandoned you and the rest of the family. We all miss you. George doesn't joke, he locks himself in his room for hours. Mum cries every night. I love you Fred I never wanted any of this if I could do it all over I would.

Love,

A ministry loving fool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN review please if you have any suggestions leave them for me ~WeasleyatHeart99 **


	3. Snape to Lily

**disclaimer Not mine :(**

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I love you I did everything for you. I lied, spied, and died for you. I know you picked Potter, but you need to know that I love you . I did everything in my power to protect you son. Now he's safe my work is done.

Always

Severus

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	4. Snape to Voldemort

**disclaimer: I'm from Winnipeg (that's in Canada) so i cannot be JK Rowling so i do not own HP.**

* * *

><p>Dear Tom Riddle<p>

In your face!

That's what you get for killing her.

You "Loyal" Servant

Severus Snape

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had to put in a funny one Review and any ideas let me know. ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	5. Hannah to Neville

**Disclaimer: I am not richer than the queen **

* * *

><p>Dear, Neville<p>

I always thought you were brave.

Love  
>Hannah Abbott<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review it motivates me and suggestions please and thank you ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	6. Ginny to Fred

**Disclaimer: Still doesn`t belong to me**

* * *

><p>Dear Fred<p>

Everything's changed Fred, George doesn't joke, Percy doesn't talk and neither of them eat much. Mum still cries. We are trying Fred we are. But we did win the war Freddie Harry did he killed Voldemort. Ron and Hermione got together. They need each other. Mum has dad, George has Angelina, Bill has Fleur, Ron has Hermione, Charlie has the dragons and I have Harry. But I worry about Percy he has no one. Look out for him. I miss you, it's not the same but, I will0 do my best to be happy I know that's what you wanted

Love your sister,

Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	7. Harry to Mrs Weasley

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p>Dear Mrs. Weasley<p>

I Love you mum, Thank you.

Love, Harry 

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review? ~WeasleyatHeart99  
><strong>


	8. James to Snape

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

* * *

><p>Dear Severus<p>

I suppose I need to start off by thanking you, for looking after my son, even if you hated him, he's still alive. I understand you love her. You always have, and always will. I understand, I do. But you need to understand, that I love her too. But the difference between me and you, is that I fought for her. I never gave up, after countless rejections, I still fought for her. You may have died for my son, but so did I. I died for them both. I will love her more than forever. Since the moment I laid eyes on her I loved her. So Snape, she was always loved by me. I will never stop loving her and I will never stop fighting for her. But Snape she loved me, and you brought it on yourself, you chose to be a Death Eater. You followed Voldemort, while we fought him. That is what came between you, not me.

Sincerely  
>James Potter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry don't kill me for not updating in so long. ****This really is my opinion on Snily and Jily ya Jily all the way. anyway review please ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	9. McGonagall to Snape

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p>Dear Professor Snape<p>

I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry that I never believed you were on our side. I had my reasons. You were cruel. I never knew why you did what you did. But you could have been kinder to the children, I may have believed you then. We would have never been friends but you could have trusted me.

Professor McGonagall

* * *

><p><strong>AN Finally another chapter don't kill me anyway R&R ~WeasleyatHeart99**


	10. Harry to Dumbledore

Dear Professor Dumbledore.

I understand why you did it. I may not agree, but I appreciate it none the less. You kept me alive, and you let me grow. I am the man I am today because of you. You will always be the greatest and wisest headmaster, and the greatest man I will even know. To this day I am Dumbledore's man through and through. Enjoy your greatest adventure, and know you will never be forgotten.

Love,  
>Harry Potter.<p> 


	11. Lily to Harry

My Dearest Harry.

Your whole life I have watched you. I watched you grow up with my sister, and discover who we were, and who you are. I watched you as you made your friends, and as you walked through the halls of Hogwarts. I watched you become a man, and fall in love. Everything I have seen from you my son, everything, it makes me proud.

How many times did I wish I could be there to hold you when you cried. But fate is cruel, and no matter how much I love you, and how much I wish I was there, I wasn't. So my son, I can't scold you, though sometimes I wanted to. You had a hard life, both with Petunia, and when you learned who you were.

But I don't care that your a hero Harry. None of that matters. You are my son, my baby boy, who I held in my arms and laughed as you flew on a toy broom. So I need you to know, my baby, that I was always proud. Proud of you for being brave in the face of adversity, proud of you meeting every challenge, proud that you always did your best, and most of all proud that despite every hardship you remained pure of heart.

I also need you to know that I love you. More than anything else, I love you. I love you when you're wrong, and when you're right, when life is hard, and when it's easy. I love you Harry and I never want you to forget that.

Love always,  
>Mum.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not sure how I feel about this. I wish I could do more, but I'm not a mother so... Anyway Review? ~WeasleyatHeart99**


End file.
